Blood Symbol
by Luna-Alchemist
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo again Kagome takes a walk forgetting her bow and arrows, then she's attacked by two demons until a strange symbol on the ground that takes her blood and transforms her InuKag MirSan Kikyo lovers do not enter
1. Blood

**Luna-Alchemist-hi this is really a joint story so I owe credit to vampire-nightmare now she can't kill me **

**??-unfortunatly**

**LA-One of my characters we'll call her pussy for now**

**pussy-change it!**

**LA-why I like it besides I'm the all powerful authoress er half authoress**

**Pussy- what if I do this (grabs a knife and advances)**

**LA- I can do this (magical anvle falls from sky onto Pussy)**

**Pussy-...**

**LA-now that she's gone I'll have another one do the disclaimer hmm...Inuyasha get your butt out here**

**Inuyasha-Luna-Alchemist and vampire-nightmare do not own Inuyasha only the plot can I have it back now**

**LA-what? oh that no it makes you obediant now sit**

**Inuyasha-...**

**la-ENJOY!! okay no more chocolate**

* * *

Chapter 1- Blood

Inuyasha's shadow moved swiftly through the forest thinking no one had noticed his disappearance from camp. He looked to the sky seeing Kikyo's soul eaters flying above. He knew she was near. Unknown to him Kagome was watching him from the shadows of a tree, her heart tearing up as normal at the thought of him and Kikyo together. She walked on wondering why she was going. Why she was torturing herself with these thoughts? Inuyasha stopped in a clearing where Kikyo was lounging in a tree. She got down and walked to him.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered. She leaned down and kissed him. Kagome felt a dagger go through her already fragile heart. She turned away tears burning her eyes. Tears she wouldn't let anyone see. Bottling up her emotions as ever, she walked back to camp.

"Hey guys" she whispered to get everyone's attention "I'm going for a walk K"

"That's fine Kagome, don't go too far" Sango said knowing her friend was hurting, Kagome nodded and walked off.

"Wait lady Kagome has left her arrows" Miroku said getting up but found himself restrained by Sango's hand, she shook her head silently and he sat down without another word.

Kagome walk through the woods deep in thought. Why couldn't he love her? Why was it always her? She sighed and let the tears run silently down her face. He hurt her time and time again, yet she still loved him. The unrequited love stung her heart and seeing them together was like rubbing salt into an already deep wound. Kagome was so wrapped up in her musings she didn't know that she had gone further than expected, she was about to turn round when something on the ground caught her eye. She crouched down and touched the ground tracing, it was scorched and as she traced it she noticed it was in a big circled, with lines swirling and curling. She stood up to get a better view when something crashed into her shoulder ripping into the soft flesh. Kagome cried out in pain and fell to the ground

"Give me the jewel shards" the voice came from behind her and she spun around to see a hawk demon hovering above her.

"Stay back, I will have the jewel shards" Kagome spun back around towards the new voice which came from a dog demon. She gasped as she became more aware of the pain coursing through her shoulder, she looked at the gash and saw the blood dripping onto the scorched ground, and it seemed to suck it up as soon as it touched the ground. But her attention was soon drawn back to the two demons in front of her. Where was Inuyasha why wasn't he protecting her like he promised, oh yeah, she thought bitterly, he's with Kikyo. Well she wasn't going down without a fight. She painfully got to her feet and faced the demons.

"It seems this one has some fight in her, let's kill her together and watch her squirm" the bird demon suggested.

"Yes and we can see who will get the jewel shards after" the dog demon agreed. They pounced and Kagome took a stance for self defence. But when the demons came into the circle she had been admiring they screamed a red light filling her vision forcing her to put up her arms. The red light seemed to engulf her and her vision became blurred. Her last thoughts before she pasted out where why does it always happen when he's not here.

* * *

**LA-He did it again oh well wait to see what happens (grabs chainsaw)OR ELSE MWA HA HA HA HA HA**

**Pussy-who gave her the sugar?**

**Inuyasha-(backs away)**

**Pussy-sorry for the insane authoress now if you'll excuse me(beats Inuyasha to death before turning to LA and doing the same) that was fun**

**Inuyasha-...**

**LA-...**


	2. Authors Note

I was hoping never to have to put one of these things up but...I might not be able to update on a regular basis.

I have good reasons one my friend vampire-nightmare does all the editing because I can't do grammar for the life of me and you have to thank her as she came up with the basic idea for the story I'm just the one who actually comes up with what happens and creates a draft for her to edit because she was about to drop it before it even began but I thought it had potential so I came up with most the story while we create half of it together.

Anyway were both coming up to some major exams and between the loads of homework and revision not to mention she actually has a fanfic going for herself time is small also we both have ideas for other fanfics that we really want to do well I hope never to write one of these again but it must be done

Just for vampire-nightmare if you're reading this...

YOU HAVE A WHOLE PARAGRATH! Happy now it's all their explaining you're half(probably more than that) rights to the plot so you can't kill me although I did make up all the characters coming so I own them...giving too much away.

By the way next Chapter 2- Tetsusaiga Transforms

What's happened to Kagome?

A large demon attacks that separates Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga while...

Inuyasha meets an old friend...MR DIRT! Again and again and again...


	3. camp

Kagome woke up and looked around dazed, she could faintly hear a river running and it seemed to be getting louder, confused she tilted her head to the side, she couldn't remember hearing a river before, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a snap of a twig and a moving shadow, _cat _she thought, now that was a strange thought no cat was that big, well if it wasn't a demon that is. Then she remembered what had happen before she had passed out, shivering, she felt bitterness swell inside her. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him, she felt tears trickle down her face and her heart starting to crack, looking down at the ground she noticed the scorched marks again but this time instead of a brown they looked like a dirty red colour.

"The colour of dried blood" she whispered to herself. She shook her head, now she was just being ridicules. Getting up she looked up at the sky to distract herself from the ground, it was a half moon but it seemed a lot clearer tonight, Kagome frowned now that she thought of it she noticed a lot of things seemed sharper and more focused. She looked at her clothes and gasped when she saw there was a deep red mark flowing down the side of her left shoulder, she then had a flash of the hawk driving its claws into her flesh, pulling down the left side of the top she looked expecting to see a deep wound the probable cause of her blacking out, but there was nothing there, she placed her hand where the wound should have been and felt nothing. She was starting to get nervous and after the first attack it wouldn't be wise to stay hear any longer, but how was she going to explain the bloodstains to the rest. Turning to the sound of the river she thought it couldn't harm to get it off.

Walking to the river her thoughts started to wander, she noticed things like how easily she could move and how fast she was going when only walking, her footsteps not making a sound on the forest floor, also how though it was night and the forest was dark and dense she could see perfectly well.

Upon reaching the river she took off her top and placed it in the water scrubbing as hard as she could to get most of the stain off, when she lifted it out of the freezing water the stain was now a pinkish mark, knowing this was the best she was going to get she pulled it over her head wincing as the cold, soaked top touched her skin. Sensing eyes on her she spun around to see nothing _cat_ said that insisting voice in her head again. She really was losing her mind, weird symbols, vanishing demons, wounds that never seemed to have happened even though her top had a stain, was she making it up because of her hurt feelings she needed a distraction so she had thought of demons attacking her, trying to keep her mind off her heart, or was it that they were attacking her physically like she had been attacked mentally by the images of Kikyo and Inuyasha together growling her frustration she started heading back to camp.

**Back at camp with the rest of the group **

Inuyasha had just got back to camp and he could feel the tension in the air, he turned to meet Sango's sub zero glare

"What?" he said confused

"Jerk" she muttered

"What's her problem" Inuyasha said turning to Miroku who just looked away, scratching his head he turned when he heard someone behind him, turning he saw Kagome

"Kagome, do you know what's gotten Sango and Miroku in a mood with me" Kagome just looked at him then looked away silently. Inuyasha frowns there something in the air faint, but still there, it smelled like blood. His head snapped around to where Kagome stood picking up her sleeping bag, he rushed over to her "Kagome why can I smell your blood" Sango gasps and runs to her friend

"Don't fuss, I'm fine" Kagome says giving a small, half-hearted smile.

"Well what's that" Sango says pointing at her stained shirt

"Oh that well I tripped over and caught myself on a branch" Sango frowned at Kagome

"That must have been a pretty weird branch for it to have ripped the material in three straight lines" Kagome looked away

"Can we just leave it, ok" she whispered spreading out her sleeping bag, Sango wanted to say more but thought it best to leave it, unfortunately Inuyasha decided he wasn't going to drop it

"What happened Kagome" he persisted

"I ask if you could just leave it" she said her voice getting louder and more frustrated

"No I'm not going to leave it" Inuyasha yelled, Kagome grabbed at her head as it started to throb and her vision began to cloud over

"Inuyasha sit" she said, the bang resounded throughout the forest making birds take to the sky. Miroku looked into the crater and whistled

"Wow, this is the first time you made a crater after one sit" all that could be heard was Inuyasha's muffled response.

"I'm going to sleep" Kagome said getting into her sleeping bag Shippo curled up beside her.

"I'm not done with you yet" Inuyasha said dragging himself out of the crater

"Sit" yawned Kagome, as Inuyasha was plunged back into the ground "Night everyone"

"Night Kagome" everyone chorused, except Inuyasha who was still pulling himself out of his latest crater, all the while mumbling to himself. Eventually when the spell had fully wore off he climbed into a tree looking down on Kagome's sleeping form, which was moving and sweating, incoherent words falling from her lips. He was very worried not just about the blood and torn shirt but her eyes when she had talked to them, they seemed distant, unfocused. Something wasn't quite right.

**A/N: ok here's another chapter, I know I said it was going to be called Tessaiga transforms but my editor is just too lazy** **I need her otherwise it would suck, and thanks to everyone who review and put it on alert. Peace out (ok that was vampire-nightmare a.k.a my editor) **


	4. Tetsusaiga Transforms

**LA: sorry our teachers are slave drivers and my editor is as lazy as a pig but thanks for you're reviews they really motivate us to continue and no I'm not just saying this**

**Pussy: They want the story not your ramblings!**

**LA: your annoying hmm...you always wanted a name change hairball**

**Hairball: You pick weird names...**

**LA: I am weird now KITTY! GINGERSNAP! CATWOMAN!**

**Catwoman: Kagome make her stop**

**Kagome: LA stop torturing Catwoman besides that names copyrighted**

**Catwoman: MY NAMES NOT CATWOMAN ITS-hit by mace**

**LA: Oh lovely mace how I love you**

**Kagome: sigh-Neither LA or her editor own Inuyasha or the name catwoman also I apologise the men with the big needle said LA was out of their league**

**LA: Amen**

Chapter 3- Tetsusaiga transforms

The next day the camp was filled with a stony silence as everyone packed up. Kagome stood up after packing up her yellow back pack, shielding her eyes she looked up into the blue cloudless sky, there was so much she hadn't noticed before, the rustle of the grass as it swayed in the breeze the sweet smell of spring, the sun beating down on her back. Kagome's revive was broken by a pain that had started in her back and her head, she knew that she was going to get a big headache. Inuyasha stepped in front of her with a look of concern on his face he had noticed that Kagome was acting oddly and something in her smell had changed, this was really confusing him and it had all started last night.

"Can I help you with something" Kagome said her tone was ice cold that not even the sun could suppress the chill that went down Inuyasha's spine.

"I want to know what happen last night" Kagome just glared at him and turned around picking up her back pack and heading off, turning slightly to the rest.

"Are you coming" she said, everyone follows, but Inuyasha races to her side and starts pestering her about the night before

"Kagome you better tell me what happen" Inuyasha growled

"Why?" Kagome said turning on him "if you wanted to know what happened last night you should have been there"

"Kagome" Inuyasha growled again, Kagome turned back to the road and started walking ignoring Inuyasha completely

"It's such a lovely day" she said "I wish we could SIT down and relax and enjoy the scenery" there a loud thud as Inuyasha was ploughed once again into the ground "but with Naraku still at large we can't SIT about" there was a muffled yell as Inuyasha fell back into the hole he had just made. Miroku deciding to play along and nudged Kagome

"So what would you like to do at this moment lady Kagome" he said

"Why Miroku I would like to SIT down" another thud was heard sending a slight tremor through the earth.

**Somewhere in England **

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah it felt like an earthquake"

**Back with the group**

Inuyasha was at the back of the group sulking, while everyone else was giving him the cold shoulder. Suddenly Kagome froze in her tracks wrinkling up her nose.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango said noticing her friends distaste

"I smell burning, it hurts my nose" everyone look at her strange, even Inuyasha, who was still in a mood, looked at her curiously. She laughed nervously at their gaze and turned back around "oh it doesn't matter must be my mind playing tricks on me" they all started walking again, but everyone was shooting glances at Kagome, when she stopped again. "I can hear people screaming" she said putting her hands to her ears "make it stop" she whimpered, Inuyasha rushed to her, then lifted his head he could now hear the screams to.

"Naraku" he hissed "Kagome get on my back" Kagome nodded feebly climbing onto his back, all quarrels from earlier forgotten. Kagome clutched onto his fire rat robe as the same pain came back burning her with an intense heat but she pushed it back as far as it would go with her powers hoping that it would end.

They reached a village to find it in carnage, the houses where on fire and bodies littered the ground, some of those where on fire, then they noticed it, in the middle of the flames a demon stood breathing out the fire with every breath.

"I see a jewel shard, it's tainted. This is defiantly Naraku's work" Kagome stated

"Well let's not waste time" Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, while Kagome slipped from his back, grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Hey fire breath" Inuyasha yelled while swinging the Tetsusaiga, the demon easily dodged the attack, while a confused Inuyasha leaped to dodge an attack from the demon.

"Inuyasha watch out" but it was too late Inuyasha hadn't noticed the demons hand and it hit the Tetsusaiga from his hand, transforming back and landing with a hollow thud on the ground, with a flick of his hand the demon had erected a barrier that nothing could break through, unfortunately for Inuyasha his sword was outside the barrier and he was dodging the attacks of the demon while trying to keep his own demon under control. Kagome didn't think of her next actions all she knew was that she was running from the safety of the group to where Tetsusaiga lay picking it up she felt an odd wave wash through her and looked up at the sword which was now transformed, not pausing to consider why this had happen she and straight through the barrier. Inuyasha who had been observing her movements through the battle stood shocked at seeing the transformed sword in Kagome's hands, which is why a second later he was knocked off his feet and thrown into the barrier casing his back to burn, Kagome seeing this lifted the sword only hesitating seeing an orange blur in the corner of her eye, but ignored it.

"Do something" she yelled while swinging it.

**LA: Ah a nice cliffy-sips tea**

**Catwoman: My day is coming soon no authoress can steal my name**

**LA: uh-huh until then Gingy bring me more tea by the way I may not own Inuyasha but I do own you**

**Gingy:whimper**

**LA: Next Chapter 4- Guardian of Blood one of my insane characters takes the spotlight while Kagome goes through some interesting changes also both me and my editor checked IT'S TETSUSAIGA SO NO REVIEWS SAYING OTHERWISE**


	5. Guardian of Blood

**LA-I FINALLY GOT IT UP**

**Gingy-who gave her sugar again**

**??-Her editor and Inuyasha**

**Gingy-One second**

**??-Before they even try it I will be called Flame for the time being**

**LA-Where's Gingy and Inuyasha**

**Gingy-Here but Inuyasha will be a bit late**

**LA-Okay then Flame do the honours**

**Flame-Neither LA or her editor own Inuyasha but LA does own me and Gingy**

**LA- With thanks to Saya Otanashi for actually reviewingsulks**

* * *

_Chapter 4- Guardian of Blood _

As Tetsusaiga came down, three beams of light spiralled towards the demon, from where they were standing Miroku, Sango and Shippo could see that one beam was a purplish colour with what appeared to be an arrow sailing through it, another beam was blue and it seemed like a bird was flying and the last was yellow and they could make out what appeared to be a dog, but soon the beams were so mixed together they couldn't make anymore shapes out.

The beams hit the demon and instantly destroyed it. Kagome panting dropped the sword and picked up the jewel shard that landed at her feet, she felt flair of pain and noticed the jewel shard was not turning back; she began to panic as the pain increased and it felt like being in an inferno, turning she almost ran into a battle damaged Inuyasha.

"What the hell happened? How could you use Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha was puzzled and concerned as he saw a flash of pain flicker through her eyes "Kagome what's happing tell me"

"You want to know" she yelled into his sensitive ears forcing them to turn back "when you where suppose to protect me you were with your dead bitch" Inuyasha looked hurt but then his own anger rose.

"Well if you weren't such a weak pathetic human you'd be able to defend yourself" tears formed in Kagome's eyes, this was the first time she really wanted to hurt him, to make him suffer, to show him how much words can hurt.

"At least I'm not a half breed" she shot back the pain beginning to get the better of her. Her knees gave way even though Inuyasha was hurt by the comment she made he knew she didn't mean it

"Kagome I'm sorry" he whispered bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder "where does it hurt the most"

"My heart" Kagome whispered "my heart hurts the most" this took everyone by surprise and before anyone could react she was on her feet and running.

Kagome ran through the forest, the trees whizzing past her in a blur of motion, but she didn't stumble and no branch touched her, the pain coursing through her body had become unbearable and she fell onto her knees.

Her vision was getting blurry and her head was spinning, she closed her eyes, digging her nails into the ground and whimpering.

The pain finally subsiding she open her eyes and gasped, everything had a red tint like she was looking through a red filter, looking at her hands she saw that they were now claws and her top jaw felt heavy, poking about she felt fangs, yelping as she pricked the finger she was studying the fang with, sucking the finger she felt something swishing behind her looking around she saw a tail, her mouth falling open at the fact the tail was attached to her, then she felt it a small burning sensation in her back moaning at the pain that came again taking over her body.

Snarling, her back arching and bulging under her shirt, eventually giving away with a ripping sound, something wet landed on her face and her back felt lighter. Raising her hand she gently wiped her face being careful of her claws, she saw – even though everything seemed red – that it was blood; turning again she saw two hawk wings hanging in arches. She felt dizzy and thought she was going to faint when a thought popped into her head _cat_

"Well it took you long enough" said a voice behind her, causing Kagome to spin around laying back on her haunches, fangs bared, claws raised ready to strike "easy doggy no need to get hyped up" the voice materialised before her, it was a cat demon about 13 years old, with long orange hair and amber/gold sparkling mischievous eyes and Kagome felt a sense of familiarity.

"Who are you" she said straitening up

"I'm Neko and you must be Kagome" the girl smiled, Kagome looked at her warily "don't worry I heard you with the half breed" and for once Kagome didn't defend him, it also clicked with Kagome where she recognised her aura before, the presence she felt it when she had woke up after being attack by the demons and again when they were fighting the fire demon, she must have been the orange blur that distracted the demon.

"Well thanks Neko" Neko smiled again

"No problem" then her smile vanished "the real problem is going to be changing you back, your transformation was epically hard on you since you're a miko, so when you absorbed the demons your miko side tried to purify them but as you absorbed TWO FULL DEMONS the demon side won though I have to give you credit for how long you held off the transformation" Neko looked her up and down "you look tried let go back to your camp and I'll explain anything you want to know on the way" Kagome taking the lead started heading back to camp, Kagome wondering how she was going to face her friends and Inuyasha.

**LA-My editor screwed up...thank god I corrected it but I will miss Gingy or at least calling her it**

**Neko- Yep finally free no more Gingy, Catwoman, Gingersnap, Kitty or Pussy ha!**

**LA- Chuffed much...well I may be late updating due to some important exams me and my editor have next week along with some serious revision also I want at least two to three reviews thank you again Saya Otanashi for reviewing**

**Neko-Picky much?**

**LA-Not really now next chapter 5- Cat... now girls**

**Flame-Please**

**Neko-Review**

**LA-I trained them so wellhit by sords and shurikens**


	6. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

I really hate these things but I have exams in less than two days along with some back breaking revision for me and my editor so no chapter for a while but thank you for the reviews...mmm cheese

Out of pure curiosity who knows whats happened to Kagome and don't tell those who don't know please? I don't mind threats but my editor has sworn ice cold murder on any who post she also has a collection of many sharp and pointy things.

I will not reveal the pairings because I'm evil but by the end of this week we'll be free so that chapter may get up, we'll see about the longer chapters but no promises. Sesshomaru will be coming up soon hee hee and some inu jealousy this'll be fun. Also out of curiosity who wants what pairing out of these:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Inuyasha/Kikyo

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Inuyasha/Neko

Neko/Sesshomaru

Neko is my OC character also the kid that turned up last chapter for those who forgot the only pairing I will reveal out of guilt is Sango/Miroku.


	7. New and Improved

**Yes its up you did it you guilt tripped my editor into continuing!!yay!!**

**Neko- Yep and I'm fully in the story now heh heh where's Inuyasha...?**

**No killing until next chapter anyway enjoy! and keep up the guilt tripping I mean reviewing**

Chapter 5- New and Improved

Inuyasha watched as Kagome rushed into the tree line at impossible speed, he was left gawping till Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang; Shippo who was beside her was close to tears.

"Baka" Sango hissed "now look what you've done, you better go find her now, and DON'T even THINK about it monk" Sango said turning on Miroku whose hand was gravitating towards her bum. Inuyasha left the arguing couple heading towards the trees but was surprised that kagome's scent had disappeared at the edges of the forest and he couldn't sense her aura, he also couldn't see any tracks it was if she was like wind and hadn't dented the tall grass at all. He couldn't just stand there wondering what had happen; Kagome could be in danger, crashing through the trees he went in search of the lost girl.

BS

Panting Inuyasha came bursting through the trees where Miroku and Sango were still arguing, the only change was that Miroku was now supporting a large bump on his head, looking up at the noise Sango's face creased with worry at the Kagome-less Inuyasha.

"No luck" she cried now sobbing into Miroku's chest, the monk tactfully didn't touch her butt. Shippo who had also burst into tears was scoped up by Sango.

"Let's go back to camp maybe she found her way back" Miroku soothed, sniffing Sango nodded, Kirara transformed and Miroku Sango and Shippo climbed on, Inuyasha took the lead and headed back to the camp

BS

Arriving just before camp Inuyasha growled low in his throat he could sense two demons in the camp probably looking for the jewel shards, he could also make out Kagome's scent even though it was distorted, drawing Tetsusaiga Inuyasha charged into the camp not waiting for Sango, Shippo and Miroku, when he burst through another set of bushes he was surprised at what he saw Kagome was making tea for a cat demon, what also surprised him and Kagome was his next actions which was to sheath Tetsusaiga and hug Kagome close, breathing in her scent that seemed very different, by then the others had caught up and when Inuyasha heard gasps from his friends he blushed turning around to defend himself from his unusual display of affections when he noticed they were all trying to look over his shoulder, turning very slowly Inuyasha came face to face with a blushing demon Kagome, his jaw hit the floor Kagome feeling self conscious at all the staring used her tail to hide herself, Inuyasha fell to the floor without the sit command and continued gaping at Kagome as russet hawk wings enclosed around the girl.

"Ok, ok stop ogling the poor girl and do us all a favour mutt and close your mouth we don't want your drool all over the place" the cat demon who they had completely forgotten about came to the rescue, slowly Kagome unfurled her wings from around her and look shyly at Inuyasha.

"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha yelled getting up, looking at the new Kagome.

"It's a long story" Kagome replied her eyes going steely and a menacing glint lit her up as she glared at Inuyasha " it started right after I left camp, while you weren't there, I got attacked by two demons and activated a blood symbol causing the demons to fuse with my body"

"What's a blood symbol?" asked Shippo trying to defuse the situation

"It's a special symbol burnt irreversibly into the ground infused with magic, it has many different properties, but can only be activated by blood" the cat demon responded to Shippo's question

"And who are you?" asked Miroku

"I'm Neko guardian of the lower blood symbols, and I'm here to help reverse the accidental change of your friend, I have been having a hard time with demon's near the symbols recently and it seems that having the shikon no tama and its guardian, so near was the problem" the cat demon said with pride

"I've offered Neko a place in our group until we have managed to change me back, so no fighting" Kagome said, looking pointedly to the unusually quite Inuyasha.

"Why are you looking at me wench" Inuyasha growled, earning a surprisingly vicious snarl from Kagome her eyes briefly flashing red

"Sorry" she whispered looking away from the group, Neko burst out laughing

"Well I can see whose alpha in this group Kagome" blushing Kagome gave a slight smile

"I think we should all get some rest we will be headed to the western lands tomorrow" Kagome said with a quite but authorative voice

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exploded "and risk the chance of running into my stick up the arse half brother"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a deadly quite voice "sit" BANG the trees and leaves rained down on the group, Neko cackled with laughed

"Don't worry dog boy he won't be a bother to us I have a secret weapon" Kagome and Neko looked at each other and giggled, Sango was upset at being left out of their little joke but Kagome mouthed hot springs and knew she would be finding out very soon what was going on.

"Anyway we don't have a choice; the other blood symbol is in the western lands and..."

"We can't use the same symbol" Neko finished the explanation for Kagome

"So we best get some sleep now because us girls will be going to the hot springs in the morning" Kagome's voice held no other option "I have a spare sleeping bag for you Neko it was going to be Shippo's but he still wants to sleep with me"

"Tanks Kags" climbing into the sleeping bag Neko snuggled down, Kagome got in hers after Shippo and Sango got into one Kagome had given her from her time, Miroku settled down under a tree and Inuyasha jumped up the same tree to watch over the group, looking to the sky he saw Kikyo's soul stealers debating whether or not to go he looked down on the sleeping figure of Kagome recalling her words from before

"My heart hurts the most" he whispered to himself

"You're a fool to let her go for that dead wench" said a voice startling out of his thoughts; Neko was perched upon the branch next to his

"Keh I didn't ask advice from you brat" Neko glared at Inuyasha and he glared back

"It's not advice it's common sense, I don't know how you can stand the smell of dirt and death but even with her a mile or so away it makes me sick to my stomach. Don't be an idiot or you will be kicking yourself later, with a wounded pride because a demon who is younger than you saw what was better for your future" finishing her mini speech she jumped down and got back into the sleeping bag "don't let her love go to waste" was the last words she said before drifting off.

Inuyasha for once in his life he was speechless he knew it was madness chasing after Kikyo she wasn't the person he once loved but a cold shell, and Kagome was so warm, vibrant ... alive but how could she love him he was a hanyou a reject who was neither demon nor human and she could get a strong mate demon or human, he couldn't believe she could care for him no one in his life had truly cared but she seemed to accept him just as he was with no disgust or hate.

It was something he pondered on every night never getting to a satisfactory conclusion, so instead of risking his heart and sanity he had tried to push her away seeking comfort in the arms of a dead lover, who as Neko pointed out he could barely stand, but... but was there a chance that Kagome did love him and was willing to accept a lowly hanyou or now after pushing her away some much had her feelings changed or now that she was a demon did she not think him an expectable suitor to be her mate, for once in his life he was not going to be scared and seize the day, to make Kagome his, he had eventually admitted it to himself and knew he had his work cut out for him but he was determined to make it up to Kagome.

**Wow...Inuyasha's being...deep...vampy if your reading this good job Inuyasha is actually showing emotion I am amazed -applauses**

**Neko- joins in clapping**

**Well anyway I have to add this you know I asked about your favourite couples? My editor-this is not me just want to point that out-wanted to put-but is too lazy-that those of you that voted Sesh/Neko... well she's meant to be thirteen and him twenty two in demon years so that would make him a pedo or something, personally I don't care I was just curious...Neko annoys the hell out of him anyway**

**Neko- Damn right...good old lord fluffy wuffy**

**Anyway please review and the chapters may come two-three weeks between each other because of GCSE's and coursework...I hate school!**


End file.
